


Lycoris Radiata

by Takiyama_Zen



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F, Romance, Slow Burn, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiyama_Zen/pseuds/Takiyama_Zen
Summary: Tifa was running away from Shinra when she met a beautiful girl under the name Aerith. Later, she discovered something about her, the world, and an incident she never heard of. How will she cope up, while she has yet to fully discover what she has become? A journey of loss, hope, pain, and love."Just what am I?"Slow burn Aerti. Discover the mystery and flow with the wave of emotion. Alternate Universe
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Lycoris Radiata

**Author's Note:**

> I truly love Aerti and I feel like. I have to contribute this. This is the results of my jamming and cramping brain. Hope you enjoy this

[Year XX20]

How long has it been since she tasted freedom? Far too long. Years of coped inside that small cell, nor the tight glass tube has made her feel claustrophobic. It wasn't a surprise when the moment of glimmered hope came, she took it fastly and harshly, as she cannot bear yet another second inside. 

  
Rumbles and explosive sound became the song of her journey; embarking the moment it sang the song, the moment it winded the wind. Of guards after guards, layers of wall and hall; her path has opened for once and only once.

  
Should she be grateful of their dumb, small brain, or should she be grateful of the panicking people? Both, maybe. But alas, she was close to free. 

The woman with 20 years of life ran as fast as she could, ignoring the commotion of guards. Not entirely ignoring, though, as she give some gift made of fist towards those who stupid enough to stop her from reaching the word freedom. She was glad she stole some gloves from the guards. If not, she can't comprehend how painful and bloody her knuckles will be.

  
Just a room away from hall she sough. Scattered desk, paper, and tool she only knew the function filled the room, creating messy atmosphere she certainly know the feeling. Up on one desk, was a black tool wallet she familiared; has been looking at it frequent enough in these past years. Not thinking twice, she grabbed it and out from the room. 

  
Elevator. She opened the door with one keycard---that she stole also---and quickly slammed the number 1 inside. 

  
Her breathing was raged, she took a couple breath while leaning at the metallic door. She was alone, she was alive. And that said something, seing she was just out from that cursed laboratorium, alone. 

  
Never has she blesses the moment of alone as hard as now.

  
The 'ding' sound from the elevator signaled that she arrives at the first floor. Taking a deep breath, she readied her fist, one hand clutched the wallet, and darted off the elevator once the door has opened. Fortunately, the hall was questionably deserted. No guards in sight, no Shinra insight. Maybe because those song of her freedom has gathered their attention? If yes, she thanked it. 

  
Running once again, she approached the window before slamming her shoulder to the glass, successfully broke it and out she was. Some of the glass scratched and punctured her shoulder, creating a small river of blood. The clothes she wore---a thin orange cloth and pants---colored in dark ruby red, patterned in dots. 

  
Yet she didn't stop. To be exact, she can not afford to stop. The alarm inside already screamed and she knew any moments now, people called Turks will chase her. 

  
So she sought the rat path, the small alley, creating a mismatched road and confusing maze in her trail. While the Turks may be stronger, she was smarter, cleverer. Their bike won't fit in the tight alley. The downside, is her claustrophobic.

  
But then again, adrenaline to be free tackled it down. 

  
The end of the alley insight. The woman with 20 years in tow ran after it. She saw a man, with his back on her, wearing a hoodie and black pants, in front of her. She didn't think twice. Sending him to a slumber with a chop on his neck, she undressed the man and wore the clothes, not taking off her orange uniform---is it a uniform? She only knew that those are the one the guard gave to her---and tucked the black tool wallet on her hoodie pocket. 

  
Calming her heart rate as well as her breathing, she exited the alley as 'normal' looking as possible, hood covered her eyes and hair, hoping she won't be recognized.

  
She walked aimlessly, not knowing where she will end up. The goal is to be away from the that rotten building, simple. Well, that and not found by the Shinras.

  
A sizzling sound resonated in her eardrum and she looked up curiously. 

  
Train? So she was in the train station, huh.   
Her hand patted each pocket, sighing in relief when she feel an ID card and gils on her pocket. Now, she can continue her runaway. 

  
How she get inside the train and which sector she dropped off is a blur. It didn't bother her where she is. She thought it was quite away from the HQ, and she was glad for it. At last, she can sighed in relief.

  
Or, it's too soon for that. Fuck. 

  
A couple feet away from here, were guards. Maybe they were here for her, or maybe they here only to check their ID, which is normal. They talked to each other, sometimes to passengers or passing people. She eyed them for a minute before turning away as normal as possible.

  
"Hello!"

  
_'Geh-'_

  
Her shadowed eyes widen.

  
There in front of her, was a beautiful woman- goddess maybe? With her brown hair tied into a braid-ponytail with cute pink ribbon, bangs descended just in the right wave each side of her face. Her eyes was were magnificent emerald green like the deep, full of live forest she once saw. Pale smooth skin with just a touch of sun kissed pink color on her cheeks. And her petite figure hugged sexily nicely in those pink dress and red jacket, emphasizing each assets that most people must have wish to ravish yet far from reach. 

  
Why the fuck she thinks about the other girl beautiful figure while being chased is beyond comprehension. 

  
Well, in the back of her mind, she thought, maybe those solitary time messed up her head. 

  
But it's true though, she was ethereal.

  
"Hello?"

  
Snapping back to reality, the woman with 20 years in tow-

  
Scratch that. It's the woman with guards in tow because those guards are now walking towards her when she took a glance behind.

  
_'Damn it, I ain't become a lab rat again.'_

  
"Hey, come one! Let's go to my garden! There's a lot flowers there!"

  
Her attention back to the cute woman. 

  
"Er, I'm sorry but-" her rejection cut off when she saw the woman blinked, smiling in those type of smile that told people she just knew whatever on their mind. 

  
"Alright" She said to the girl, blindly trusted her.

  
They walked away from the guards before disappearing into a turn, then into an alley. Hiding behind the wall, she listened at the thumps of those guards shoes, calculating the distance in between.

  
"..Hey? Didn't you see people turn this way?" One of the guard asked to the other. 

  
"No? I don't see one"

  
"Man i'm sure of it..."

  
"The hell man. Come one we gotta jobs to do and I ain't wasting time for your imagination fella"

  
"I swear!"

  
"Oh come on."

  
They walked again, away from the alley and away from them. The woman without guards in tow (now) sighed in relief. She leaned at the wall, wincing a little hen the wounds on her shoulder protested. 

  
The other woman looked at her, smiling.   
Ah, right. She just remembered she was helped. 

  
"Thank you." She whispered in her husky croaked voice. It's been hours since she drank water, no wonder her troath felt like it was dried in mid afternoon on summer. 

  
"You're welcome" her green eyes gazed at her face, the shadow of her hood hid her eyes as she has no other choice. 

  
Altough, the escaped woman can saw what the other girl bring with her, a basket of flower that she hadn't notice before. How peculiar, as far as she know, the place she stood above was not a place where people can grow grass, much less flower. She eyed it; colors of white, red, pink, yellow, and so many others gently laid inside its basket. 

  
She was so into the flower that she did not realize the woman has taken out one for here. 

  
"Here! A flower for you." she smiled cheerfully, hands offering one yellow flower. With trembling hands, she took the flower with her left hand, one that was not injured.

  
"...how much?"

  
"Hm? Nah, it's free! Only for you though. You looked like you need some kind of 'pick me up', you know." the woman winked at her. 

  
"O-oh..."

  
It nearly brought her to tears. Years of being alone, under the string of puppet that mad scientist, harsh touch and fist, only counting on herself to defend her life, this kindness was enough. It's clenched her heart in a good way, hugged her in velvety warmth. 

  
She whispered, croaked now in barely contained sob, a simple "Thank you."

  
The woman infront of her smiled in those gentle smile. One who remind you of mother.

  
"My name is Aerith Gainsborough. Yours?"

  
"Tifa. Tifa Lockhart."

-0-0-0-

It was her usual day, doing her usual routine. The silent hum of Mako Reactor tingled in her ears, people were fast walking, no one stopping to enjoy the day. Not that she blame them, Midgar is hard to enjoy live in.

  
But when Aerith approached a depressed looking figure close to midnight, whose clothes only poor hoodie and pants, hoods on; she can't help but say hello to whoever it is, in hope for giving them a flower to spark little happiness on that slouched figure. 

  
She did not expect to see a pair of wine eyes, glowing in those unique light when she finally stood close to her. Certainly did not expect to her avoiding Shinra guards---isn't those with glowing eyes most owned by SOLDIER who worked for Shinra? It intrigued her, so she helped the other woman whose name she has yet to know.

  
And here she was, in a narrow alley with her, giving a flower she should had gives to her minutes ago. 

  
"Thank you." A whispered gratitude flowed right to her ear, croaked in wet hoarse voice.   
Aerith only smiled, trying to take a good look at those glowing wine pearls once more. 

  
"My name is Aerith Gainsborough. Yours?"

  
She hold her breath. In anticipation? It was kind of weird for her to feel that way. She was, by far, an outgoing person. Asking names and introducing herself is frequent, even if she didn't have many friends-

  
"Tifa. Tifa Lockhart."

  
Snapping out from her daze, she once more smiled.

  
"Sweet! Nice to meet you!"

  
The girl blinked several times before she made a face. Altough Aerith can't be so sure, the shadow casted beneath the hood hid a well amount of her face, made it hard to see her. 

  
"Uh... Thanks? Nice to meet you too?"

  
She whirled around, basket clasped in both her hand as she stared at the outside. 

  
"The coast is clear. I think it's safe to go." 

  
The girl blinked and nodded at her, "Right. Thanks for saving me."

  
Suddenly, a question popped in her mind. It actually popped out when she first saw the girl but she kind of forgot it when she helped her. 

  
"If you don't mind me asking. Why the running away?"

  
Doubt, uncertain, and anxiety mixed in those wine eyes. 

  
"...I forgot my ID, and I didn't want to deal with those fuck up."

  
_'My, quite a foul mouth...'_  
  
"Alrighty." Lies, she knew it was a lie. Yet she let it slide smoothly, knowing that one must have secrets in order to be alive, especially in Midgar. 

  
It's a defensive mechanism. To lied, to lie, and to tell lies. 

  
"Um... I'll go first, then." 

  
The hoodied person---Tifa, she mused in her head---bowed her head in goodbye, flower in hand, and took a step away from her, into the street. Emerald caught the way her shoulder stiffened under the clothes, the hard gripped fist and the tiny stain of red just barely visible on the worn cotton. 

  
"You're hurt."

  
Gripping her wrist gently but not loosely, she stopped Tifa for taking a step away and softly turn the woman to face her.

  
Her fingertips traced up from the elbow, to the shoulder. The cotton moved away, as Aerith saw her flinched away. 

  
"Ah, its okay."

  
She rolled her eyes.

  
"Come on. There's this bar owned by my friend, let me patch you up there."

  
The hesistance in Tifa was evident, Aerith offered her another smile, hoping somehow it will convince the other. While she is a stranger, the flower girl were not someone who can ignore those in need, those who need help; because she really knew the feeling of being an ignored scream, she truly know. 

  
Finally, Tifa nodded, albeit hesistantly. Her smile widened all the same before asking the woman to let her see the wound. 

  
Again, there is hesistance, before it was out into a sigh. 

  
"I don't know why you do this... But I'll take that."

  
"Tehee~ right on this way!"

  
The flower girl led Tifa to the sidewalk, basket in hand as she side-eyed Tifa, who in turn followed her silently. It felt good, helping someone in need without asking anything in return. Maybe, just maybe, this is what she wanted back then. Back before-

  
_'Ah, no. Don't let your mind wandered too far, Gainsborough.'_

  
The walked to the bar was silent, not that Aerith minded it. In fact, It felt calm. Just let the wind speak for them. That or the sound of mako reactor. And the never quiet street. Aerith got a hunch the person beside her was not the talkative type. Maybe it's they way she held herself, or the way she had this mysterious aura. Or she just didn't knew her well enough, they were strangers, after all. 

  
"You seems happy."

  
Surprised, Aerith snapped from her daze to look at Tifa. A smirk made its way to her lips, "My, staring at me, didn't you?"

  
It's cute seeing how Tifa avoided her gaze, opting to look at the other side. She can't see it but she just knew that pair of wine eyes darted all over, cheeks flaming hot. Aerith can't help but thought of switch, from quite the strong front (she judged by how the girl talked for the first time) to a quite shy person. Isn't that intriguing? Aerith giggled softly. 

  
"N-No! I-I meant..."

  
Tifa lowered her head, looked at her walking feet before she glanced at Aerith's green eyes. 

  
"...I can't help but think it's weird seeing someone so happy after, well, chased. "

  
Realization smacked Tifa in her face. That came out bad. Oh damn, why can't she just picked the right word?! She mentally slapped her face, blaming her antisocial being (not that she has much choice for being caged up at that shit cell) 

  
"Not that it's bad seeing you happy! In fact, i-it's refreshing! I meant-you look glowing or something! That's- Uh- beautiful! I-i can't help but notice! Wait, No! Gaea, Tifa what the fucking hell-" that last bit was whispered under her breath.

  
Aerith heard it clearly, nevertheless.  
She blushed, thumb played with her basket hold. Aerith was no stranger to compliments. A lot of guys hit on her, throwing pick up line and compliments with suggestive words followed after. She, while not showing it in her face, resented those. It's immoral, wrong, and either it's insincere or sincerely dirty.   
But the way Tifa fumbled with her words, corrected each compliments with another compliments, like words has failed her; It's thousand times better than what she always got. And Aerith didn't know how to react to that. It threw her off. 

  
Aerith quietly cleared her throat, "Right. Well, I just feel happy I can help people!" 

  
The hooded head bobbed and faced her, smiling. 

  
"Well, thanks to your noble heart, I'm safe."

  
"Nah, just doing what I like. But you're welcome~"

  
They arrived at their destination. Displayed right atop of the door, was a plank '7th Heaven's written in beautiful font casted by light in each bottom corner. The building itself isn't much from the outside. A simple wood base bar with stairs and railings---also made from wood. Wood half circle canopy covered the floor from the door to the tip of those 8 staircase. 

  
It's simple, but it gave a nostalgic feeling to Tifa. 'Hit her home', you know.   
The brunette opened the door and gestured Tifa to sat on the nearest chair. Tifa relented, the chair creaked when she put her butt atop of it. 

  
"Oh hey Aerith! Why the backtrack? Did you forgot something-"

  
Aerith liked at her friend, one she only met a month ago. She smirked and opened her mouth. Altough a gasp and half shouted word from her friend stopped her from saying anything. 

  
"Tifa?!"

  
-0-0-0-

 _New entry_  
_Project: LR_  
_Test subject: Subject_ _α_  
_Following my latest entry, Project Concentrated Materia, I_ _have decided to test_ _a new hypothesis._

  
_Brief entry of Project Concentarated Materia. Materia is_ _a condensed mako. Sadly_ _it took_ _a lot of energy and mind for the user to use it, unless one has a_ _natural talent on_ it. _Or if_ _one_ _came from the Cetra lineage, which mean they won't need materia as a way to chanel mako since they would take from the source directly, Planet. I_ _have decided to took it to another level, the I_ _came up with Concentrated Materia,_ _one set of materia that I_ _made smaller but can hold mako at least the same of the usual one._

 _The theory itself isn't hard. One way to describe it is by the Law of Pressure. The smaler the surface, the greater the pressure (assuming the force is equal). This will lead into a_ _greater impact when it was released from the cage or the surface that holds the pressure. I_ _applied it_ to _Concentrated Materia, resulting in one set of Magic Concentrated Materia; smaller, fuller with mako, stronger on the impact._

  
_But using them was hard, as one have to be able to control material in such a_ _natural way or they have to have a greater mind than normal. Maybe, a Non full Cetra---or people with at least the tiniest connection with earth--- can handle it with ease._

  
_But then again, why would these will be used by a Cetra when they can ask the Planet itself?_

  
_So an idea came to me._

  
_I'll make a 'Cetra' of my own. One that can handle this materia with ease even if they can't talk and connect to the Planet._

  
_I named the Project: Project LR_

  
_I_ _have several hypothesis that I will wrote in the next page of my journal. I already got a nice subject (Subject α), breed in one of the finest area. It's sturdy and I_ _assume it has several contact with Mako source. It didn't show any symptoms of Mako Poisoning but it still too early to conclude anything._   
_I will take a_ _closer look once it finally awake._

_Professor Hojo_

  
_Page_ I

  
_[XX13]_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all wrong grammar and bad wording. I hope you can give me critique and suggestion! Thank you for reading this


End file.
